Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch!
Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! is the first episode of Season 1 written by Matt and episode number 179 between both series Charmed and Blessed. This is a regular one hour timed episode. Summary For a complete plot of Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! : go here. THE HALLIWELLS, NOW COMPLETE -''' Nine years after the Ultimate Battle, the last long-lost Halliwell comes home and already demonic trouble arises for him in this magic-packed season premiere. The son of Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz appears on the doorstep of Halliwell Manor looking to reunite with his mother after 17 years. But instead he is forced into his powers by a demon and starts his destiny with the task of vanquishing a powerful evil and saving his family that he's hardly knows. Now its up to him and those he wishes to stand by his side, to keep the world from falling into the hands of evil. ''BLESSED ~''' 'A Charmed Spin-Off The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Marco U. as Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Ted "T.W." King as Andy Trudeau Supporting Cast * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Victor Browne as Clay Muniz * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell Guest Stars * Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell * Jon Bernthal as Juno * Danai Gurira as Heida * James Gallanders as Dreyl * Suzanne Cryer as Doctor * Kerry Bishé as Assistant Nurse Uncredited * Unknown Actor as Airport Intercom Speaker * Unknown Actor as Baby Pip Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells Dominus Trinus This spell was altered by a demon and then invoked the powers of Pip Muniz-Halliwell and made him blessed. Pip read the spell after he found two demons in the attic and was forced by one of the demons (to recite it) or the demon would kill him. : Hear now the words of the witches. : The secrets we hid in the night. : The oldest of Gods are invoked here. : The great work of magic is sought. : In this night and in this hour. : I call upon the Ancient Power. : Bring your powers to me! : I want the power. : Give me the power. To Summon the Dead This spell was cast by the Charmed Ones to summon the spirit of Prudence Halliwell from the afterlife. : 'P'lace five candles in a loose circle on the : floor, light the candles and then 'C'hant: : ''H'ear these words : hear our cry : S'''pirit from the : Other Side : ''C'ome to us who : call you near. '' : 'C'''ome to us '' : ''and settle here. : N'''ow so cross '' : ''the '''G'reat 'D'ivide.'' Soul Swapping Spell This spell (with a requirement of several different colored candles in a semi-circle around the ones being cast on) would swap the souls of a mother and her child, and they would then be able to inhabit each other's bodies (and speak in their voice.) Requiring the Power of Three, Prudence Halliwell had to be summoned because Phoebe was a participant of the soul spell; her soul would be swapped with Pip's so he could reveal what the two demons had talked about. : What's hers is his, '' : ''what's his is hers. : From parent to child, '' : ''and child to parent. '' : ''Let their souls cross the line. '' : ''In the Power of Three '' : ''we now decree '' : ''so their gifts can be offered for share, '' : ''now switch their souls through the air. Soul Swapping Reversal Spell : What's his is hers, : what's hers is his. : From child to parent, '' : ''and parent to child. '' : ''Let their souls cross the line. '' : ''In the Power of Three '' : ''we now decree '' : ''so their gifts can be offered for share, '' : ''now switch their souls through the air. To Induce Slumber This spell was one in the Grimoire, which the demon Juno used to put Pip and the Halliwell sisters (minus Prue) to sleep. : Quod Expergiscimini '' : ''Solet Sopor Occupare Fati Translated Version : What is awake : Deep sleep is fate To Allow Good to Protect the Grimoire This spell was created by Pip Muniz-Halliwell, when he found the Grimoire in Juno's cave (after vanquishing the demon). : In the hands of evil no more, '' : ''good shall hold you forevermore. Potions Sleeping Potion The demon Juno used it to put Pip and the Halliwell sisters (except Prue) to sleep, and with the accompaniment of a spell. Two containers with a purple liquid were also seen in Juno's cave, these containers were smashed by Pip so the affected bodies would waken. The potion can presumably be found in the Grimoire, though no entry page was seen. Magical Beings Pip Muniz-Halliwell The son of Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz, arrived in San Francisco to reunite with his mother. However, he was forced into receiving his powers by two demons and that caused the demon Juno to be released from his imprisonment. Pip ended up swapping bodies with his mother (and not long after, absorbed the souls of his mother, aunts and deceased Warren witches) to vanquish Juno. The Charmed Ones and Prudence Halliwell For more information visit their pages. Andy Trudeau For more information visit his page. Coop Halliwell For more information visit his page. Juno A feared demon of centuries past, who had wrought destruction and death for ages. He was wicked powerful and was encased into a impenetrable shell by the Source of All Evil himself. It was hesitantly revealed by Leo Wyatt that Juno was the brother of the demon Zankou. Juno was vanquished by Pip Muniz-Halliwell. Heida and Dreyl Two lower-level demons who worked for Juno. Dreyl altered the Dominus Trinus spell in the Halliwell Book of Shadows, while Heida threatened Pip's life if he didn't say the spell. Heida was vanquished by Piper Halliwell using her Molecular Combustion. Dreyl was vanquished Pip using Paige Matthews' Telekinetic Orbing, to send Dreyl's own fireball back at him. Witches Demons Whitelighters Whitelighter-Witches Spirits Cupids Powers and Abilities In order of appearance ~ powers won't be listed twice * '''Premonition: The ability to receive a vision about the past, present or future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. ** Phoebe Halliwell's primary power. Used when she returned the hug that her son gave her. She received a premonition of the power spell in the Book of Shadows and a creature opening its eyes. * Object Alteration: The ability to alter any objects state of being. ** Used by Heida and Dreyl to allow the Book of Shadows to be affected enough for Dreyl's latin spell to rewrite spells would work. * Shimmering: 'The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. ** Used by Heida to shimmer behind Pip. ** Used by Dreyl to shimmer out of the attic and to return to attack the sisters. * 'Aerokinesis: 'The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. ** Used by Dreyl to flip some pages in the Book of Shadows. * 'Reconstitution: 'The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. ** Used by Juno to reform his body after his shell broke. * 'Molecular Combustion: 'The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. ** Used by Piper to vanquish Heida. ** Accidentally by Pip when he channeled Piper's combustion power, Pip blew out an attic window and blew up a chair. * 'Orbing: 'The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. This power is used by Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. ** Used by Andy to teleport into the attic. ** Accidentally used by Pip when he channeled Andy's orbing power; intentionally used by Pip when he orbed into Juno's cave and orbed back to the Manor. * 'Healing: The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. ** Andy attempted to heal Pip but it didn't work. * Telekinesis: 'The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. ** Used by Prudence to open the ritual chest and make several different colored candles form a circle around the attic couch. ** Accidentally used by Pip when he channeled Prudence's power, Pip threw some objects around the room; intentionally used by Pip to throw Juno around his cave. * 'Levitation: 'The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. ** Accidentally used by Pip when he channeled his mother's levitation power, Pip levitated to the ceiling. * 'Empathy: The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. ** Accidentally used by Pip when he began to feel the emotions of those in the attic. * Fireballs: The ability to generate balls of fire. ** Used by Dreyl to try and kill Piper. ** Used by Juno to try and defeat Pip. * Soul Absorption: The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. ** Used by Pip to absorb his mother's, aunts' and ancestors' souls. * Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is used by Whitelighter-Witches. ** Used by Pip to catch the fireball that Dreyl threw at Piper; and to catch Juno's fireball sent at Pip, himself. * 'Beaming: A form of teleportation used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. ** Used by Coop to teleport into the conservatory of the Manor. Artifacts * The Halliwell Book of Shadows: The Halliwell Family's magical tome, which contains different spells and potions. * Athame: A double edged ceremonial knife. Witches often use athames in their daily practice and rituals in order to direct energies. Warlocks and demons generally use athames to kill witches in order to obtain their powers. Heida threatened to kill Pip with an athame if he screamed for help * Chandelier: 'A Halliwell family treasure that hangs in the sitting room of Halliwell Manor. It shimmered when Pip received his powers. * 'The Grimoire: 'An evil tome containing different spells and potions. Juno used a slumber spell to put the sisters to sleep. Pip cast a spell on the Grimoire so it would be protected by Good forever, and then took it with him. * 'Candles: 'Solid blocks of wax with an embedded wick, which are used to provide light. One of the most basic objects or tools used by witches in various rituals and spells. Used by the Charmed Ones to summon Prudence from the Beyond. Used by the sisters in the soul swapping spell. Locations San Francisco, California * [[Halliwell Manor|'Halliwell Manor]]: '''Seen when Pip arrives. ** The front porch is seen when Piper answers the door and meets Pip. ** The living room is seen when Pip and Phoebe are reunited. ** The kitchen is seen when Piper is wiping up spilled orange juice. ** The foyer, stairs, and sitting room are seen when Leo meets Pip and when Pip calls his father. ** The attic is seen when Pip confronts Heida and Dreyl, when Andy arrives, when the sisters summon Prue and cast the soul swapping spell, when Dreyl attacks and the sisters are put to sleep and when Pip returns and releases the absorbed souls. ** The conservatory is seen when Pip, Phoebe and Piper are talking at the end of the episode. * '''Airport: '''Mentioned vaguely. Pip tells his father that he'll call him after he lands and arrives at the Manor. Northern California * '''Semi-Forested Countryside: Seen in the second prelude where a young Phoebe is seen on a train. New York City, New York * John F. Kennedy International Airport: Seen when Pip and Clay are conversing before Pip boards his flight to San Francisco. The Bronx * Lincoln Medical Center: 'The seventh floor and room 317B are seen in the flashback of Pip's birth. Magical Locations * 'The Underworld: 'The Underworld was seen reeling through the earthquake caused by Pip receiving his powers. ** '''Juno's Cave: '''Seen when Juno's is making the sleeping potion and when Pip confronts (and vanquishes) Juno. * 'Magic School: Mentioned only. Piper, Phoebe and Leo took Wyatt, Chris and Melinda to the school while they were going to figure out Phoebe's premonition triggered by Pip. Music * Silence - Marshmello ft. Khalid (Opening theme) * Birthday - Katy Perry (Aerial shots of New York City, San Francisco and an airplane flying in-between) Notes and Trivia * The episode starts with a flashback of Phoebe Halliwell giving birth to Pip. * When Phoebe names Pip, she names him after her second oldest sister, Piper Halliwell. * The first new power of the series, Object Alteration, is shown. Heida and Dreyl use it on the Book of Shadows so the latter can change the Dominus Trinus spell. * Ted "T.W." King reprises his role as Andy Trudeau, as Pip's and (in the next episode-Beverly Carson's and Eddie Kresington's) whitelighter. * Shannen Doherty reprises her role as Prudence Halliwell for the episode, as a guest star. * It was revealed that the demon, Juno, is the brother of the demon, Zankou. * Prue and Paige Matthews finally get to meet in this episode. Category:BLESSED Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres